Quiet Night
by musicxlife4
Summary: After learning that Maura never played some of the most popular party games in high school and college, Jane decides to teach her friend how to play. Who knew that re-living your teen years could be so fun? Warning: this story contains saucy dancing, eye sex, hefty amounts of alcohol, sexy secrets, and Rizzles smut.


**Hey there! So this is my first fic in the Rizzoli and Isles fandom, though I do have a few Criminal Minds ones if anyone wants to check them out. This is just a fun story about Jane and Maura enjoying a few drinks (okay, a lot of drinks) and trying to relive their high school/college days. This chapter is a set up for the sexy times in the next chapter, but I think reading this one will make the next chapter much more enjoyable. So this chapter is not M (although there are some curse words and mature topics), but the next one definitely is! I hope you are all as entertained reading this as I was writing it! Enjoy!**

**PS- This will be a two-shot! Maybe a three-shot?**

***Disclaimer: This story is for entertainment purposes only. I do not own any of the characters or songs featured. **

* * *

Quiet Night

It had started off as a normal, quiet night. They had just caught a man that had killed six people, and were sure that he would be behind bars for the rest of his miserable life. Maura invited Jane over to celebrate with some wine (and beer). It was just past eight o'clock when the detective walked in the door, but instead of a case of beer like usual, Jane was holding a two liter of, what appeared to be, pink lemonade.

"Hey, Maur," Jane said as she set the two liter on the kitchen counter.

Maura came around the corner from her pantry wearing spandex shorts and a light purple tank top. Her hair was up in a high pony. In all of the years Jane had known her, she had never seen the doctor dressed so casually. Even her pajamas were fancy.

"Well don't dress up for me," the brunette remarked with a laugh.

Maura glared at her, although a smile played at her lips. "What is in there?" she asked as she eyed the two liter. The bottle had a Diet Coke label, but the pink liquid was clearly not Diet Coke.

"Ma made it for us. She said it's called a Pink Pantie?" She winced at the name, as did the blonde.

"Tell me why I would want to put something in my body with the word 'panties' in the title," Maura said with an obvious tone of disgust.

"Oh, come on, Maura. Nobody's underpants have been in it. It's just the name. Ma gave me a little sip and it was actually really good. I asked if I could have a glass when we closed this case, so naturally she gave me three two-liters of it," Jane explained as she began pouring two glasses.

Maura picked up her glass and sniffed it cautiously. "What's in it?"

"I'm not sure exactly. I think my mom said there was vodka, beer, pink lemonade, and a few other things. Oh, and she said to be careful because it doesn't taste nearly as strong as it is."

The doctor narrowed her eyes at her friend. "I don't typically ingest unknown liquids, Jane. I think I'll just stick to my wine," she said as she turned towards her wine rack.

"Please, Maur," Jane begged. "I still have two more or these two-liters at my house. I need help drinking them. I don't want all the money my Ma spent on this alcohol to go to waste."

Maura huffed. She knew Jane wasn't going to take no for an answer. Why not? She hadn't had a mixed drink in a while anyways.

"Fine, but I'm not promising anything more than one glass if it doesn't taste good."

Jane smiled at they clinked glasses and took their first sips.

"I must say, I am pleasantly surprised," the blonde remarked as she took another sip. "Your mother sure knows how to make a Pink Party."

"It's a Pink Pantie, Maura. Not a Pink Party," Jane laughed.

"Thank you, Jane. I would prefer to call it a Pink Party because I still don't like the idea of drinking undergarments."

Jane just rolled her eyes as she walked over to sit on the couch with her drink.

"So what do you want to do?" the detective asked.

"Well, there's supposed to be this amazing documentary on-"

"I'll cut you off right there. The last thing I want to do is watch some boring documentary on snails."

"I wasn't talking about the one about snails. I watched that one a few weeks ago. It moved a little too slow, if you know what I mean," Maura said with a wink and a laugh, pleased with her own joke.

Jane laughed despite herself. "I didn't actually mean…nevermind. I don't want to watch a documentary, okay?"

"Well I've already watched all of the Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, and Star Wars movies with you too many times. I would prefer to watch things that keep my mind sharp, not turn it to mush," the blonde said, ironically re-filling her glass with more Pink Pantie.

"Let's just not watch anything," Jane decided as she re-filled her glass as well. "Let's do something that makes us feel young."

The brunette had been having some back pains lately and occasionally woke up so stiff she had to hobble to the bathroom and sooth her muscles with a warm shower before she felt better. She knew it was from tackling a 250-lb killer last week, but it made her feel old regardless.

"Should we go to the park and swing or would you like me to try and find the bubble wands?" Maura teased.

"Since when did you learn how to make jokes?" Jane laughed. "I just meant something other than talking about work and watching TV on a Friday night. What did you do with your friends on the weekends in high school and college?"

Maura blushed. "You know I didn't really have any friends when I was younger."

"You had to have had some friends, Maura. You may have been awkward and quirky, but I can't imagine the boys would have forgotten to invite you to parties."

"Why do you think that?" the blonde questioned.

"Um, hello? Because you're gorgeous. Hell, I would have hung out with you just so you could teach me how to flirt." Jane was always seen as "one of the guys". She hung out with boys more than girls growing up, but she was such a tomboy that most of them thought of her as more of a sister than a potential romantic partner. Needless to say, she didn't go on very many dates in high school.

"I developed my flirtation skills long after high school, Jane. Yes, boys noticed me because I had large breasts and good teeth, but I scared any away that tried to talk to me. I was extremely awkward," the blonde explained, clearly a little embarrassed by her high school years.

"You? Awkward? Noooooo. I can't even begin to imagine that," Jane responded, laughing. "So you never went to any lame high school parties where they played Truth or Dare or Spin the Bottle or anything?"

Maura looked down and shook her head. Jane actually felt bad for her friend. Sure, the games were very juvenile and usually ended up with someone getting into trouble or someone's feelings being hurt, but they were a part of growing up. Maura hadn't had some of the most basic adolescent experiences.

Seeing the dejected look on her friend's face as she thought back to her younger years gave the detective an idea.

"Hey! I have an idea! Let's play some of the games that you never got to play! There's Truth or Dare and a few drinking games and Spin the Bottle!" Jane exclaimed.

Maura looked confused. "I know I'm kind of new to all of this, and correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't there supposed to be a few more people involved in those games? And doesn't Spin the Bottle involve kissing?"

"We'll make it work, Maur," Jane said as she went back for the two liter and set it on the coffee table in front of where they were sitting. "Let's start with the some drinking games. That'll help us have more fun with the other games," she said with a wink. "Do you have cards?"

Maura got her deck of cards, excited to learn the new games. They started with a card game called Kings, which is designed to be played with a big group of people.

"Okay, this game is going to sound really complicated at first, but when you are able to remember what each card means it's really easy." Jane laid the cards out in a circle facing down in between them, and drew one from the circle. "I picked up a three. The suit doesn't matter in this game. Three is for me, so I have to take a drink. If you had picked up the three, then you would have had to drink. Make sense?"

"I'm a doctor, Jane. I think I can figure out how to play a college drinking game."

"Just you wait, Doc," the detective replied with a smirk. "You draw a card now."

Maura picked up a four.

"Four is for whores!" Jane exclaimed. "So all of the women in the room have to take a drink."

"I am not a whore!" Maura nearly screeched.

"Calm down. The word 'whore' is only used because it rhymes with 'four'. Now take a drink because it's my turn to draw."

She pulled out a seven. "Seven is for Heaven! Raise your hands up! The last person to get both hands in the sky has to drink!"

After about 20 minutes, Maura had memorized what most of the cars meant and was actually enjoying their game. Since they were the only two playing, they both had finished their Pink Ladies and were halfway through another one when Jane decided they should switch games before they got too drunk. Angela hadn't been lying when she said those drinks were much stronger than they tasted. Jane definitely had a buzz, and she could tell her friend did too by her flushed cheeks.

"Let's play Never Have I Ever!" Jane said excitedly. She had to admit she was having a lot of fun reliving her youth with her best friend.

"Okay!" Maura was excited too. She'd had a lot of fun with that last game, but couldn't wait to see what else she had missed out on in high school and college.

"Some people call this game 10 Fingers," Jane explained, "because you hold up all ten of your fingers, and you lose when you put all of your fingers down."

"I don't understand."

"Let me explain. I'm going to say something that I have never done, and if you have done it then you put a finger down and take a drink. Sound good?"

Maura nodded.

"Okay, I'll go first," said Jane. "Hmmmmm. Never have I ever ….graduated medical school."

The doctor glared at her friend as she put her finger down and took a sip of her drink. "Alright. Never have I ever lived with my biological parents."

Jane put her finger down and took a sip. "Never have I ever bought shoes that cost more than $100."

"Never have I ever worn shoes that cost less than $50."

"Never have I ever been to Europe."

Maura sighed. "At this rate, we're both going to be drunk and out of the game within five minutes. Let's do things that we don't necessarily already know about each other?"

Jane nodded in agreement. "It's still your turn though."

"Hmmmm. Never have I ever…had sex with two people in the same day. Oh wait, never mind. I forgot about my last trip to Paris," the blonde smiled at the memory.

"Maura!" Jane admonished. "I didn't realize you were such a player!"

"I'm hardly a player, Jane. They were French." She said it as though that explained everything.

"Anyways…" Jane continued, "it's still your turn."

"Never have I ever owned a dildo."

"Really?" the brunette asked, very surprised. "So you don't…you know?"

"Masturbate? Of course I do. I just prefer clitoral stimulation when I'm taking care of myself. I have a plethora of vibrators," Maura explained, not at all uncomfortable with their topic of conversation.

Jane, on the other hand, was turning bright red and laughing nervously. She slowly put her finger down and sipped her drink. She needed to think of a statement quickly before Maura talked about dildos more.

"Never have I ever made out with a girl." The detective knew her friend wouldn't put a finger down, but she needed to change the subject.

Jane's jaw nearly hit the floor when she saw that the blonde had, in fact, put another finger down and finished off her drink. Realistically, she knew she shouldn't be surprised. Maura had always been very open about sex, but the fact that she had never told Jane about this is what surprised her the most. She decided not to press the issue at this point. It was time for a new game anyways.

"Let's play Flippy Cup!" Jane exclaimed as she jumped up and ran to the pantry.

"Oh! I've actually heard of that one!" Maura beamed. "It looked really fun but I didn't exactly get the point of it. And I certainly don't have any of those red cups or a surface to play on."

Jane came out of the pantry holding 10 solo cups and an old bed sheet that Maura used as a painting tarp. "We'll make these work."

"Where did you find those cups?" the blonde asked.

"I put some in your pantry a while ago for when the Rizzoli clan comes over for games and stuff," Jane told her. She laid the sheet over Maura's table and filled each cup up with their Pink Panties.

"Typically we would each be on a team and everyone has to finish their drink and then flip their cup one by one, and the first team to finish would win. But we'll just finish and flip five cups on our own. The first one to finish wins!" The detective was definitely feeling the effects of three Pink Panties, so she decided to only fill about a fourth of each cup.

Maura was already giggling as she started fanning her face. "Is it hot in here?" she asked.

"I think these Pink Panties are getting to you, Maura."

"I still can't believe I'm drinking underwear!" she squealed as she went to open her laptop.

"What are you doing on your computer? I just got the game set up," Jane whined.

"I'm trying to create a 'party atmosphere', Jane. We need some music on," the doctor explained.

After a few moments of looking through her music, Maura smiled and pressed play. Jane almost doubled over in laughter when she realized what song was playing.

_Her name was Lola_

_She was a showgirl_

_With yellow flowers in here hair_

_And a dress cut down to there_

_She wo-_

"Hey! I like that song!" Maura whined when Jane turned off the music.

"The point of doing all of this is to feel young again, not to age ourselves by listening to 'Copacabana'!" Jane laughed. "We should listen to what the kids are listening to nowadays."

"I don't have any of that music, Jane. I prefer music with a little class."

"You'll be surprised at how catchy it is. Let me sign into my Spotify account, then we can play the game."

Once Jane was signed in she scrolled through her playlists until she found the right one- it was lamely called "Booty Shaking Music". Listening to that stuff was a guilty pleasure, but she didn't care if Maura knew her secret. She picked a popular song. Well, it had been at one point. She still wasn't able to keep up with all the new music sometimes, but this one always warranted a good booty-popping session.

_Jump out your car in the middle of the street_

_Open up your trunk, let the base beat_

_Go ahead, go ahead_

Maura began bobbing her head to the song "Booty Wurk" as they began their game. Jane yelled "Go!" as they both quickly downed the first cup and sat it face-down on the table, so part of it was off the edge. They both flipped their cups multiple times before Jane got hers to land standing up. Maura didn't take much longer and she continued to flip her cups over a few seconds after her friend. They were both struggling with their last cups when the next song on Jane's playlist came on.

_OH! OH! OH! OH!_

_All the shawties in the club_

_Let me see you just_

_Back it up, drop it down_

_Let me see you just_

"Maura! It's the Wobble! We have to dance!" The effects of Flippy Cup had already kicked in and Jane was definitely drunk at this point.

The blonde, who had no idea what the "Wobble" is, got just as excited as her friend. She clumsily pushed her coffee table out of the way as she giggled and stood next to the taller woman.

"Teach me!" Maura demanded as she grabbed yet another drink for them both. They were going to regret that tomorrow. They both took a few gulps and set their drinks down.

"Just follow me!" Jane yelled over the music.

_Wobble baby, wobble baby, wobble baby, wobble_

_Wobble baby, wobble baby, wobble baby, wobble_

Both women were cracking up as they danced. Maura was picking up on it quickly, but she was having more fun watching Jane shake her ass. The blonde had been to clubs and bars, but she was usually chatting with friends or dancing with a man, which didn't leave much room to really _dance_. She was really enjoying actually being able to "drop it low" or "break it down" or whatever the kids were calling it these days.

_Girl wobble it, and I'm a gobble it_

_I see you movin' your head, your head bobblin'_

_We can cradle the bed I'm straight rockin it_

_The girls say my head like the head of a rocket ship_

_God damn I'm so explicit, but I can't help it my flow ridiculous_

They continued laughing and dancing through the end of the song, where they collapsed on the couch out of breath.

"Damn, Maura! I didn't know you could dance like that!" the detective said through fits of giggles.

"I'm glad you got to learn a few new things about me tonight," the blonde replied with a wink.

Jane thought back to their conversation during Never Have I Ever and cleared her throat. Both women sipped their drinks as the silence got longer and more awkward. Maura was the one to break it.

"Does it bother you that I've kissed women?" she asked.

"_Women!? _Like, as in multiple females?!" Jane couldn't hide her surprise.

"Well…yes. I went through a phase in college."

The brunette started laughing again. No, not laughing. It was more like howling; like the roll around on the ground, tears coming out of her eyes, laughing so hard it hurts kind of laughing. This went on for a few long minutes before Jane was able to straighten back up and wipe away some of the tears that had fallen during her fit. Maura had finished another Pink Pantie.

"What in the world is so funny?" the blonde asked, completely serious, though a smirk played on her lips.

"I'm sorry, Maura. I have no idea why I think that is so funny. It probably has something to do with the fact that we've almost finished that two-liter. We've been friends for years and not once have you ever mentioned that you were a lesbian in college." Saying the words out loud inspired another fit of giggles for the detective.

The blonde couldn't help but chuckle at the situation. "I was not a lesbian in college, Jane. I went through a phase where I had sex with women, but I have only been with men since I graduated. I suppose you could consider me bisexual if you really want to label it."

Jane had finally recovered enough to really look at her friend. There wasn't a hint of joking in her eyes. Maura really _had _been with a woman. More than one, actually! And she didn't just make out with them, she had sex with them!

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I'm not sure. I guess it just never really came up," she shrugged. "Have you ever kissed a woman before?"

"No way!" the brunette nearly squealed, downing the rest of her drink. "I don't bat from that side of the plate."

Maura just looked at her confused.

"It means that I only like penis, Maura."

"How do you know if you've never tried anything else? Women are much better kissers than men," the blonde said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, I _highly_ doubt tha-"

The detective was cut off by lips being crushed against hers. She didn't even register what was happening before she opened her mouth to allow Maura's tongue inside. Her best friend was straddling her, blonde hair hanging around their heads like a curtain. Jane instinctively grabbed her hips, and Maura ran her hands through the other woman's hair. The blonde nibbled on Jane's lip lightly before biting it harder, eliciting a moan of approval from the detective.

Maura pulled back to look at her friend, who was slightly out of breath. Pleased with herself, she removed herself from the detective's lap refilled their cups.

"So, what are you going to teach me next?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye.

It took Jane a few moments to pull herself together. As much as she hated to admit it, Maura may have been right about women being better at kissing than men. She shook that thought off and tried to answer as casually as possible.

"How about Truth or Dare?"

Maura didn't miss the way Jane's eyes followed her around the kitchen. _Oh, the possibilities._

* * *

**Alright! There's the first chapter! This may turn into a three-shot, but there will definitely be some sexy shit in the next chapter. **

**By the way, this is not going to turn into a mushy romantic story, nor are there going to be any declarations of love. I like to build up into those moments because I feel that although Jane and Maura clearly love each other as friends and there is some obvious sexual tension, they wouldn't automatically know that they love each other in a romantic way. So this is more about them realizing how hot the sex can be between them. We'll get to that in the chapter(s) to come though. **

**The songs used in this chapter were "Copacabana" by Barry Manilow, "Booty Wurk" by T-Pain, and "Wobble" by VIC. (Three of my favorite songs!)**

**I would LOVE it if you left a review to let me know how you like the story! They would really inspire me to get the next chapter up quicker!**


End file.
